


Reunion

by MastigosAtLarge



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MastigosAtLarge/pseuds/MastigosAtLarge
Summary: Padme Amidala messages love to her husband in the middle of the day.





	Reunion

"Captain?“ 

Gregar turned back, biting back the smile that grew to a cool, professional upturn as the senator looked his way, her hands folded so delicately in her lap. "M'lady. I apologize. You seemed so.” Kriff– "I. Did not wish to bother you.“

"Did Dormé behave while we were gone,” she asked, smirking.

Did you? “Of course, m'lady.”

She looked down as her com buzzed, a far wider beam than was appropriate given the war that he just broken out growing crossing her cheeks. She pulled up text he could not see, typing some response.

"If you’re distracted, m'lady, I can come back later.“

Padmé looked up, blinking in surprise, and her expression grew blanker, more regal as she had practiced since she was eleven years old. "No. No no. What is it, Captain?”

"The queen wanted to talk about the thing.“

"No, I remember. And,” she continued, as Typho opened his mouth again. "I also remember that she would like to discuss it with me before I discuss it with the Chancellor or with Representative Binks. Hence my request that Dangor and Doriana and Amedda and the rest of them be told I'm still not hereif they ask.“

"I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page, m'lady.”

"Are we?“

He swallowed, tilting his head up slightly. "Yes, I think so.”

She nodded. "Good. I’m scheduled to talk with Queen Jamillia in two standard hours, I believe?“

"I believe so, yes, m'lady. I can send Eirtaé in to confirm, if you wish.”

"Yes, please.“ She tilted her head to the side slightly, watching Typho in silence for a moment. "Is there anything else, Captain? If not, you are dismissed.”

I. "No. No, m'lady. Good day.“ He nodded, and turned, exiting her chambers.

Padmé narrowed her eyes slightly, confused, but quickly grinned as her comlink vibrated once more. 

Miss you.

Love you most. See you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this old work of flash fiction!


End file.
